An Oasis Vingette: A Couple's Conversation
by BillyJay936
Summary: Our favorite Arabian couple, a few days before their wedding day, steal a moment alone. (Cover image by by GargoyleGoddess21 on Deviantart).


**A/N I do not own Disney**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Here's the thingies I promised. **NOW REUPLOADED****

 **Just some shameless Aladdin/Jasmine fluff.**

 **For story continuity, this takes place a little bit later in the story, a few days before Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. They are both in their late teens/early twenties at this point.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. And thanks!**

 **An Oasis Vignette:** **A COUPLE'S CONVERSATION**

It was three days before their wedding and Jasmine had had enough. Telling her maids not to bother with her crown and royal braid, Jasmine strode angrily down the hallway that led to the men's chambers, stopping only to bang angrily at her fiancé bedroom doors.

Aladdin, who had been writing a letter to some foreign dignitary at the time, glanced up started as he waved for his bodyguards to open his chambers door to find an irate Jasmine standing outside. "Ala-" she started angrily, before noticing that they were in polite company. "My lord-"she said, bowing down slightly to address him like they were taught to do in public. "I have to have a word with you-The matters are urgent"

Aladdin had noticed the emphasis on the word 'urgent' in her voice and knew better than to cross her or try to save the conversation for much later.

Nodding in silent acknowledgement, Aladdin said "Ah, yes. Alright my habeebti, guards-"he said, addressing the two burly men in the room. "I'd like a word with the princess alone. Please stand outside until I call you back in. Thank you."

The guards were a bit taken back by this. Despite the fact that the young couple had been engaged for a long time, and anyone could see that they were very much in love, each servant had specific instructions not leave the young couple completely by themselves until their wedding day, although it was less out of propriety and more out of good sense. Besides being both Crown prince and princess, the couple were rumored to be powerful socererers, and magical beings-and magical dangers-seemed drawn to them as the a compass needle is drawn to North. Harami guards of the Hidden City were trained to deal with such dangers, but the stern look that the Prince sent them told them he was less concerned with the dangers outside and more concerned with his angry lover within.

A second after the guards were gone, Aladdin turned to Jasmine and motioned for her to sit on his bed next to him. "Jasmine, is something wrong? If it's something about the wedding, I think you need to ta-"

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Jasmine asked, barely concealing the anger in her voice as she did so. Aladdin froze for a second.

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked gently.

"What do _I mean?_ Aladdin, this is the _first conversation we've had with each other for nearly three weeks!_ Every time you see me, you either say your busy with paper work or have something to do with your father or hunting or I have get so wrapped up in trade agreements that I don't see you for three days-"

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said, grabbing her by the soldiers so she was looking right in the eyes. "Habeebti, breath." He said, pulling her closer so she her head on his chest as they fell into a hug. A few, frustrated tears fell from Jasmine's eye as Aladdin rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry" he said finally, kissing the top of her head. "I should have told you, my father hasn't been feeling well these past few weeks and…I guess I was preparing." Aladdin laughed weakly, but Jasmine looked up startled.

"Your father, is he ill-?" Jasmine asked worriedldy. Aladdin's father Cassim had been a mentor and clear second father to her, and to hear that he was sick left uncomfortable rumbles in Jasmine stomach as she sat up, clutching her fiance's hand in support. In fear.

Aladdin shook his head. "Not anymore-the doctor said that he came down with a case of pneumonia that's pretty common in men his age. But still, I've been trying to learn whatever I can to make the transition less overwhelming, just in case. " Looking up at her guiltiy, Aladdin added. "Sorry if I made I you feel neglected."

Jasmine's expression softened before she spoke again. " Why didn't you just tell me?" Aladdin opened his mouth to answer, but Jasmine held up a hand to indicate she wasn't quite finished yet. "We're partners in this, Aladdin- A _team_ , remember? We promised, no more secrets. In Agrabah or Harami, we'll be together, we'll rule together." She said, grabbing his hands firmly as she looked into his eyes. Aladdin, who had been slumping, Sat up and smiled his own eyes brimming with love.

"Together." Aladdin said as he leaned in closer to her face.

"Yes" Jasmine said as she pulled him further into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, kissing on Aladdin's bed, their hands roaming each other's bodies in ways that just hadn't been allowed the last couple of weeks...

"I'm sorry" Aladdin whispered in between kisses. "I-it's fine, just d-don't make it a habit..." Jasmine replied as Aladdin's lips moved past her earlobe, to her chin, to her neck...

"I'm part of this family too, you know." She breathed out weakly, feeling Aladdin fingers draw slow circles along her sides. "Or at least I will be, once the wedding's over."

"How's your side doing?" Aladdin asked, pulling away to grasp her hand, running a rough thumb along her knuckles. "Personally, I'm getting tired of being around a bunch of greedy old men for days on end."

Jasmine chuckled. "Well, being around maids and female relatives- I swear, they gave so many instructions for how I should act on our wedding night, I'm surprised they didn't check if I was still intact. "

Aladdin's face flushed a deep red as he let out a volley of soft, nervous chuckles. "We'll I'm happy the wedding is happening so soon, then." Aladdin said, gently lifting up Jasmine's chin so they would be looking at each other in the eye. "I've missed you, you know. With all the monsters, evil sorcerers, and wedding preparations..."

"I've missed you, too. I can't wait until the wedding's over, and we have some time to ourselves" Jasmine said, as she fell into a gentle embrace as Aladdin pulled her into gentle hug.

Breathing in the soft lemon and lavender scent of Jasmine's hair, Aladdin whispered "It would be wonderful, to finally call you my Sultana, my queen..."

Smiling as she listened to Aladdin's heartbeat as she laid her head against his chest "And you my handsome King..."

"No more annoying nobles..."

"No more fussy nursemaids.."

"We can finally share a room.."

"It would be nice for us to not have to sneak around..."

With a mischievous grin, Aladdin added "It would be nice to make love to you again, relive those nights at the oasis, in our private guestrooms, the palace gardens..."

Jasmine looked at him for a moment in a small state of shock, before burying her face in his chest with a flurry of shy giggles at the sincere, wistful look he gave her. They'd become more.. intimate as a couple these past several months, and when their engagement was announced over a month ago, both Jasmine and Aladdin had found it harder to be in each other's company without a bodyguard breathing down their necks or a monster to fight or a relative and/or guest to suddenly attend to.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Jasmine grasped Aladdin's hand tentatively before looking him in the eye with a nervous smile. "We'll, I'd be lying if I said I had been thinking of that ad well." Jasmine said in a sultry whisper, inching closer to Aladdin's face. "But until then, my future husband" Jasmine said as she gave Aladdin a kiss reminiscent to the one's they shared during their night alone together. Aladdin felt his body respond as he remembered her hands exploring his body, his fingers tracing the soft outlines of her russet skin, calling each other's names, the sweet livesick whispers, Aladdin admiring Jasmine's bare form as the both lay naked against their blanket they always brought with them to the Oasis, the sand shifting under them ever so slowly in the moonlight.

"Something to remember me by..." Jasmine purred seductively into Aladdin's ear as pulled away.

"You're leaving me?" Aladdin asked playfully as Jasmine made her way to his chamber door to leave him alone on the bed.

Jasmine laughed. "My poor maids-there are still some preparations to be done, and I don't think they appreciated me running just running off for a whole hour-"

Aladdin, startled, eyed the sundial he kept by his bedroom window. It was true-it had been an hour since Jasmine barged in and messed his schedule. And it had been wonderful.

Chuckling, Aladdin gave a sad smile. "Back to work I suppose? See you at the wedding, your Majesty?" Aladdin said, going back to penning his letter

Jasmine sent him a warm smile before heading out the door past Aladdin's disgruntled body guards. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And she didn't.


End file.
